Retour du purgatoire
by titbouchon35
Summary: Dean est très mal depuis qu'il s'est tiré du purgatoire sans Castiel ...


**Un os Destiel, eh oui encore un :)**

**Résumé : Dean est très mal depuis qu'il s'est tiré du purgatoire sans son ange …**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Disclaimers : Ni Supernatural ni les personnages m'appartiennent snifffff !**

**Rating : T (je pense)**

**Se situe dans la saison 8**

**Bonne lecture les destiel addicts.**

* * *

Dans une chambre de motel pourrie, Dean Winchester dormait d'un sommeil très agité. Il n'était jamais très calme lorsqu'il dormait mais là, on aurait dit qu'il se battait contre quelque chose, ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il se réveilla en criant :

« Caaaaaaaaaasss ! Putaiiiin lâche pas ma main Caaaaaaasssss ! Noooooooon ! ».

Il se passa la main sur le visage et se rendit compte qu'il était baigné de larmes. Depuis qu'il était sorti du purgatoire sans Castiel, il faisait chaque nuit le même cauchemar. Celui où il lâchait la main de son ami et le voyait tomber alors que lui était aspiré dans le vortex. Il l'avait laissé là-bas, seul, à la merci de tous ces monstres. Quand il avait voulu faire demi-tour, le portail s'était refermé.

Et depuis, Dean avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quand il pensait à son ami mort dans ce lieu crée par Dieu, tout son corps lui faisait mal, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Le chasseur évitait le plus souvent de parler de Castiel avec son frère même si ce dernier l'avait supplié de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

Sam avait remarqué que Dean avait changé depuis son retour et savait pourquoi il n'abordait jamais le sujet « Cass ». A son retour, Dean lui avait juste dit que Castiel était mort. Il connaissait les sentiments que son frère ressentait pour l'ange. Il avait même fait un pari avec Bobby à ce sujet.

Dean, après avoir essuyé ses larmes avec l'ourlet de son tee-shirt trempé de sueur qu'il avait gardé pour dormir, il tourna la tête pour voir si Sam était toujours dans son lit mais il était vide. Il entendit l'eau de la douche.

Il soupira en se redressant. Il en avait marre de toujours faire le même cauchemar. A chaque fois, sa culpabilité d'avoir abandonné Castiel à son triste sort grandissait.

Sam sortit de la salle de bains habillé et coiffé.

Dean, sans un mot, prit sa place pour prendre à son tour une bonne douche qui lui ferait oublier pendant quelques instants son mal-être mais sans succès.

Après s'être lavé, il s'habilla, la peau toujours humide et rejoignit Sam dans la chambre. Il était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Sam leva les yeux voulant parler à Dean de son cauchemar.

« Dean, euh … je sais que tu aimes pas parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le purgatoire mais pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu le fasses s'il te plait ».

Dean regarda son frère comme s'il avait deux têtes et lui répondit :

« Sammy, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas envie donc la discussion est close. Je vais en ville chercher le petit dej, qu'est-ce-que tu veux toi ? »

« Deaan ! Tu peux pas garder ça pour toi, ça te bouffe de l'intérieur ! Je suis ton frère alors parle-moi ! » insista Sam connaissant très bien la réponse.

« Sam, je t'ai dit non ! Et t'étais où quand j'ai eu besoin de toi pour me sortir de cet enfer ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu filais le parfait amour avec ta chère Amelia pendant que moi, j'essayais de sauver ma vieille carcasse face à tous ces putains de monstres ! Pas vrai Sammy ? T'es sûr que tu as encore envie d'en parler ? » cria Dean en colère.

Devant le mutisme de son cadet, le chasseur enfila son blouson, prit ses clefs de voiture et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Il se dirigea vers sa chère impala et ouvrit la portière. Il s'assit derrière le volant et referma la porte qui fit son grincement habituel le rassurant. Tapotant le volant, il lui dit « Toi mon bébé, tu m'as jamais laissé tomber » et démarra. Un air de Led Zeppelin envahit l'habitacle lui faisant pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Il sortit du parking du motel et fila en direction du diner.

Quand il ressortit avec leur repas, il le déposa sur le siège passager, se réinstalla derrière le volant et repartit la musique à fond.

Dean Winchester chantait à tue-tête en battant la mesure sur son genou avec sa main.

En traversant un bois à vive allure, pressé de rentrer au motel pour manger avant que ça refroidisse, Il aperçut une silhouette vêtue d'un vieux trench-coat marchant sur le bord de la route. Quand il la dépassa, il appuya sur les freins à mort et fit marche arrière croyant reconnaître quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Sautant de la voiture, il se précipita à l'endroit où il l'avait vu mais il n'y avait personne. Il fouilla longuement le bois en appelant « Caaaas ! Putain mec, t'es là ? Caaaas ! » mais pas de réponse.

Il retourna à son bébé mais sans démarrer, oubliant complètement le petit dej à côté de lui.

Il se mit à penser à son séjour au purgatoire. Il avait atterri là-bas avec Castiel quand ils avaient tué Dick Romans, le chef des Léviathans. Il avait été choqué lorsque l'ange lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient. Ayant été distrait par de drôles de bruits et des dizaines d'yeux rouges dans les bois sombres, il n'avait pas vu que Castiel avait disparu. A partir de cet instant, il s'était battu avec tous les monstres qui croisaient son chemin leur posant toujours une seule question « Tu sais où est l'ange ? » avant de les tuer.

Et puis, un jour lors d'un énième combat, il avait fait la connaissance de Benny, un vampire qui lui avait proposé un marché. Il connaissait un portail qui pouvait ramener les humains sur terre et il était prêt à l'y conduire à condition qu'il l'emmène avec lui.

Dean avait accepté mais avant de partir, il devait retrouver Castiel. Même si Benny n'était pas très heureux de sa décision, il l'aida. A eux deux, ils torturèrent et tuèrent tous les créatures qu'ils voyaient mais aucune ne savait où se trouvait l'ange. Les prières que Dean lui adressaient chaque soir restaient sans réponse et il avait fini par penser qu'il était mort. Puis un jour alors qu'ils avaient capturé une autre créature, le chasseur avait enfin su où était son ami. Il était près d'une rivière à trois jours de marche. Ils étaient repartis après avoir occis le monstre.

Après trois jours de longue marche et de combats, le chasseur et le vampire étaient arrivés près d'un cours d'eau. Quand Dean s'en était approché, il avait vu une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'était précipité vers elle en criant « Caaasss ! ».

La personne accroupie en train de se laver le visage s'était relevé. Quand Dean l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il était content de le voir, son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure. Voyant que l'ange restait les bras ballants il s'était écarté en lui caressant le visage avec son pouce « sympa la barbichette ». Benny avait cassé l'instant des retrouvailles en demandant à Castiel pourquoi il avait abandonné Dean. Et la réponse lui avait brisé le cœur. En fait, l'ange s'était enfui, le laissant seul au risque de se faire tuer par un des monstres qui grouillaient dans ce lieu maudit alors qu'il le priait tous les soirs et qu'il avait passé un an à le chercher. Mais quand l'ange avait expliqué à l'humain que c'était pour garder les leviathans le plus loin possible de lui, Dean avait ressenti un bonheur immense. Il lui avait alors parlé du portail mais Castiel avait tout d'abord refusé de le suivre.

A force de persuasion, ils étaient repartis tous les trois. Benny, plusieurs fois avait fait des allusions sur le lien profond entre Dean et Castiel mais les deux n'avaient pas voulu écouter ce qu'il sous-entendait. Arrivés à l'endroit où ils pouvaient apercevoir le portail, le chasseur avait entaillé son bras pour y faire entrer l'âme du vampire et Castiel lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule en le remerciant.

En y repensant, ça sonnait un peu comme des adieux mais Dean n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop heureux de sortir du purgatoire avec ses deux amis.

Avant de franchir la porte dimensionnelle, ils avaient été attaqués par des leviathans. Dean leur avait coupé la tête.

Devant le portail, le chasseur avait attrapé la main de l'ange et avait commencé à avancer …

Dean fut sorti brutalement de ses pensées quand un camion passa trop près de lui en klaxonnant.

Il poussa un long soupir et redémarra.

Quand il entra dans la chambre où son frère était toujours sur son ordinateur, faisant des recherches pour leur chasse, il posa le sac de nourriture sur la table, buvant juste le café froid.

Il se jeta sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les jambes allongées et ferma les yeux, souhaitant dormir quelques heures sans faire de cauchemars. Mais ce fut peine perdue car il se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut criant à plein poumons :

« Caaaaaaaaasss ! »

En regardant dehors, il vit qu'il pleuvait des cordes et que la nuit était tombée. Sam ronflait toujours. Sachant très bien qu'il ne dormirait plus, Dean alla chercher le portable de son frère et s'installa sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le montant décidé à poursuivre les recherches sur la créature qu'ils traquaient, voulant à tout prix cesser de penser à Castiel.

Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres le fit regarder par la fenêtre et là, il vit l'ange les cheveux collés sur son front, le visage baigné d'eau. Il se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre mais il n'y avait personne. Pfff ! Encore une hallucination pensa-t-il, cognant son front contre le carreau en soupirant.

Dean sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Sam qui le fixait d'un air perplexe. Il s'était réveillé quand il avait entendu le bruit que son aîné avait fait en se levant.

Le chasseur s'écarta sans regarder son frère. Sam inspira et demanda :

« Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dean, le regard toujours sur la fenêtre, décida de dire la vérité à son frère. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de s'épancher mais là, il en avait vraiment besoin sinon, il allait devenir fou. Il soupira et répondit :

« Sammy, je suis en train de perdre la boule. Je vois Cass partout. En rentrant cet après-midi, j'ai cru le voir en train de marcher sur la route habillé de son éternel trench-coat mais quand je suis allé vérifier, rien. Et tout à l'heure, je l'ai aperçu devant la fenêtre mais lorsque je me suis approché, personne ! »

Sam heureux que Dean lui parle ne fit pas un geste pour se rapprocher de lui mais lui demanda :

« Dean, depuis quand tu vois Castiel ? »

« Depuis que je l'ai abandonné dans le purgatoire. Toutes les nuits, je fais des cauchemars. Je lâche sa main au moment de franchir ce portail et je ne peux que le regarder tomber. J'ai pas pu le sauver alors que lui l'a fait trop souvent. Et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur Sammy ! ».

Le cadet se mit en colère car son frère lui avait caché qu'il souffrait depuis tout ce temps.

« Merde, t'es vraiment un connard Dean Winchester ! Je te vois crever à petit feu depuis ton retour et tu me le dis que maintenant ! »

Devant le silence de Dean, il continua :

« Dean, pourquoi tu as attendu tout ce temps avant de me le dire ? J'ai vu que t'allais pas bien et quand j'ai essayé de te faire parler, tu m'envoyais toujours balader car c'est bien connu, Dean Winchester ne dit jamais ce qu'il ressent, hein ! Ce serait pas assez viril de dire que tu aimes Castiel et qu'il te manque ! Tu réagis comme moi quand j'ai perdu Jess ! »

« Wooow Sammy, tu te plantes complètement, je ne l'aime pas comme tu aimais Jessica. Cass est mon meilleur ami mais ça s'arrête là. J'aime et j'ai toujours aimé les femmes et c'est un homme ! » rétorqua le chasseur.

« Techniquement Castiel n'est pas un homme, c'est un ange dans un corps masculin et puis, dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé dans un bar pour draguer ? Pas besoin de me répondre Dean, je vais le faire pour toi. Tu n'as pas couché avec une femme depuis que Castiel s'est pris pour Dieu et qu'il est « mort » dans ce réservoir …» lui expliqua Sam mais fut coupé par son frère.

« Arrête Sam, tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas été dans un bar depuis un moment parce qu'on avait pas le temps à cause de ces saloperies de leviathans qu'il fallait tuer et aussi, tu perdais la tête, tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de m'éclater ! » se défendit Dean.

« Dean, laisse-moi terminer. Donc je disais que depuis que Castiel avait disparu dans ce réservoir, tu n'étais plus le même. Avec Bobby, on t'a vu récupérer son imper et le mettre dans le coffre de l'impala. Je sais aussi que quand tu pensais que personne te voyait, tu le ressortais. Y a aussi la fois où il a plaqué Meg contre le mur pour l'embrasser, t'avais pas l'air heureux. Et j'ai vu aussi comment tu as réagi après qu'il ait sacrifié sa santé mentale pour me sauver, tu étais anéanti même si tu essayais de le cacher sous tes airs de gros dur ».

Dean qui voyait défiler dans sa mémoire tous les moments dont son frère parlait aurait dû confirmer ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait eu très mal quand Castiel était « mort », et toucher de temps en temps son trench qu'il avait conservé précieusement avait été d'un grand réconfort, et le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son ange embrasser ce démon femelle. Il repensa aussi au jour où il s'était présenté chez un guérisseur appelé Emmanuel et se retrouvant en fait face à un Castiel à la mémoire perdue et ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand il lui avait présenté sa femme Daphné. De la colère, de la peine et de la jalousie.

Mais c'était Dean et jamais il accepterait de reconnaître ce qui venait de lui sauter en pleine figure grâce à ce frère qu'il adorait même si à cet instant, il lui aurait bien botté le cul. Il soupira et répondit d'une voix quasi-agressive, essayant de cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

« Non j'apprécie beaucoup Cass mais c'est tout Sammy ! Putain, c'est un mec comme toi et moi ! Et jamais, tu m'entends, je tomberais amoureux d'un mec ! En plus, il est mort à cause de moi !Fin de la discussion, je vais me pieuter, bonne nuit ! »

Dean enleva son jean et se glissa sous les draps, fermant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier cette conversation qui l'avait mis face à cette vérité qu'il essayait en vain de refuser car c'était impossible. Lui amoureux … et d'un homme en plus, enfin un ange dans un corps d'homme, non inconcevable. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais été, même quand il avait vécu avec Lisa et Ben. Il l'avait aimé mais comme une amie. Si Sam ne l'avait pas supplié de vivre une vie normale, jamais il ne serait allé vers elle. Il aurait préféré rester près de Castiel mais ce dernier avait disparu sans même dire au revoir. Alors c'est le cœur gros qu'il était parti. Mais c'était du passé.

Le chasseur s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et se réveilla le lendemain matin à cause des rayons du soleil inondant son visage.

Il se leva et alla dans la salle bains. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer. Quand il leva la tête pour se regarder dans la glace, il aperçut un visage connu se refléter derrière le sien. Encore une putain d'hallucination pensa-t-il en se retournant mais oh surprise, elle ne disparut pas.

Castiel, ange du seigneur se tenait debout devant lui, vêtu du pyjama crasseux couvert de sang et autres substances, et de son éternel trench-coat en lambeaux. Une barbe de plusieurs semaines ornait son visage, des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux d'ordinaire si bleus, voilés par la fatigue mais il était toujours aussi beau se dit Dean, toujours sous le choc.

Le chasseur le serra dans ses bras comme quand il l'avait retrouvé au purgatoire. Mais la différence est que Castiel l'enlaça aussi. Il était heureux, son ange n'était pas mort.

« Putain Cass, c'est bien toi buddy, je rêve pas ? »

Castiel répondit de cette voix si grave qu'il croyait ne plus jamais entendre :

« Bonjour Dean, c'est bien moi »

« Mais comment t'as fait pour sortir ? Je t'ai vu tomber quand j'ai lâché ta main Cass » dit Dean d'une voix cassée.

« Dean, je ne sais pas. Un instant, j'étais en train de me battre contre des vampires et celui d'après, je me retrouvais sur cette route déserte et j'ai pas arrêté de marcher jusqu'à ce que je sois devant toi, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre ».

« Alors j'ai pas halluciné, c'était bien toi hier. Et c'était toi aussi devant la fenêtre cette nuit. Pourquoi t'es pas entré Cass ? »

« Dean, je … je n'ai pas osé, j'avais peur de ta réaction après ce qui s'était passé devan le portail quand je … »

Castiel fut interrompu par Sam qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre en s'exclamant :

« Cas … tiel, c'est bien toi ? Dean m'avait dit que tu t'en étais pas sorti. Comment t'as fait ? Depuis combien de temps es tu ici ? »

Dean n'aimant pas que son frère coupe la parole à Castiel alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'excuser auprès de lui, dit :

« Hey Samantha, du calme ! Cass vient juste d'arriver alors laisse le un peu souffler avant de répondre à toutes tes questions ok ? »

« Euh … ok. Castiel, désolé alors comment vas-tu ? Et au fait, content que tu sois en vie » répondit le cadet.

« Euh … merci Sam. Je vais bien mais je suis fatigué et j'ai un grand besoin de prendre une douche bien chaude si ça ne vous dérange pas, je me sens vraiment crade après tout ce temps passé au purgatoire. Je répondrais à vos interrogations après ».

« Bien sûr Cass, cet endroit a tendance à nous faire sentir cradingues.

Castiel se dirigea vers la salle de bains laissant les deux chasseurs pensifs.

Sam attendit d'écouter l'eau couler et dit :

« Eh ben, à part qu'il est sale et que ses vêtements sont dans un état lamentable, Castiel est bien vivant et assez en forme, non ? »

« Euh … ouais ouais Sam, il a l'air bien … » répondit Dean en se disant qu'il irait bien rejoindre l'ange sous la douche pour l'aider à se débarrasser de toute cette crasse. Hmm Cass, l'eau qui glisse sur son corps, mes mains le caressant … Woww mec, tu déconnes là ! se mettant une grosse claque mentale pour avoir eu de sales pensées à propos d'une créature de Dieu.

«Dean, maintenant que tu sais qu'il est vivant, tu pourras enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui » lui répondit Sam avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Ahem … Je vais pas lui dire Sammy. Je veux pas l'emmerder avec mes états d'âme d'adolescente de quatorze ans en mal d'amour. On va plutôt aller fêter son retour dans un bar où je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec une femme peu farouche qui me fera oublier mon béguin pour un ange » rétorqua le jeune chasseur.

« Dean, tu t'es morfondu pendant des mois sur la mort de Castiel et maintenant qu'il est là, tu ne vas rien lui dire ? Bordel, d'habitude, tu agis quand une femme te plait alors fonce et n'attends pas qu'il soit cette fois vraiment trop tard pour lui parler. Et si tu le fais pas, moi, je le ferais » riposta Sam dont la colère commençait à monter car son imbécile de frère allait encore se dégonfler.

« Putain Sam, t'as pas intérêt à lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires et laisses-moi m'occuper des miennes, t'as bien compris! Allez ferme-là, Cass va arriver, l'eau coule plus ».

Effectivement, à peine Dean avait prononcé le dernier mot que l'ange sortit de la salle de bains, propre comme un sou neuf.

Le trench-coat était nickel et il portait à nouveau son costume noir, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate bleue toujours de travers. En bref, le Castiel d'avant les leviathans.

Dean qui était assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il imaginait qu'il attrapait Castiel par sa cravate et le plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. A cette pensée, le chasseur se sentit à l'étroit dans son jean. Putain Dean ! on se calme, on ne pense pas à embrasser l'ange, non, non, non pensa Dean tout en essayant discrètement de décompresser son pantalon. Il avait vraiment besoin de coucher avec une femme.

Castiel, face à Dean et Sam leur demanda :

« Mieux, non ? »

Sam répondit en souriant :

« Oui Castiel, beaucoup mieux, pratique cet ange mojo pour tes vêtements ».

Dean hocha la tête en souriant en guise de réponse, toujours mal à l'aise de ses pensées précédentes.

Sam remarqua que Dean et Castiel ne se quittaient pas du regard. Avec un raclement de gorge, il leur annonça :

« Bon les gars, je vais aller chercher à manger, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il prit sa veste, les clefs de l'impala et sortit fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Quand les deux se retrouvèrent seuls, Dean prit la parole.

« Cass, écoute mec, je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi, Dean ?

« De t'avoir lâché la main quand on allait franchir le portail. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que c'est arrivé et je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pu venir te chercher mais il s'est refermé de suite après mon passage » confessa le jeune homme sans oser croiser le regard de l'ange.

« Dean, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me présentes des excuses, ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui t'ait lâché, pas toi. Tu ne souviens donc de rien ? » répondit Castiel en posant deux doigts sur le front du chasseur.

Toutes les images du purgatoire lui revinrent d'un coup. Il se vit chercher l'ange, le retrouver, être heureux de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui avoir dit qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui, de ses remerciements juste avant de passer le portail, de sa main dans la sienne qui est lâchée pas par lui mais Castiel qui la repousse en lui disant de s'en aller.

L'ange enleva ses doigts et regarda Dean.

« Alors tu te souviens maintenant ? »

« Putain c'est toi qui a baissé les bras enfoiré ! Je t'avais dit qu'on s'en sortirait ensemble alors pourquoi c'est TOI qui m'as laissé tomber Cass ? » cria Dean blessé.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Sam.

Le chasseur voulant une réponse s'installa face à lui.

« Cass, parle moi ».

« Dean, je … je ne voulais pas te suivre car je devais faire pénitence là-bas. J'ai causé beaucoup de souffrance au paradis quand les leviathans étaient en moi. J'ai tué des milliers de mes frères et sœurs et beaucoup d'humains aussi. Je ne méritais pas de vivre ».

« Cass, tu veux dire que tu avais décidé de te faire tuer pour quelque chose dont tu n'étais pas coupable. C'est à cause de ces saloperies que tu as fait tout ça. Toi, l'ange, tu n'y étais pour rien » rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Dean, je suis un ange et j'ai ôté la vie à des milliers d'anges et à des êtres humains parce que j'ai osé prétendre pouvoir remplacer mon père au paradis. J'ai failli tuer ton frère en le rendant complètement fou. Vous avez perdu Bobby à cause de moi ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir au lieu d'essayer de me trouver des excuses. » dit Castiel d'une voix peinée.

« Ecoute mec, ok tu as tué tes frères et sœurs mais ils étaient tous prêts à détruire le monde, donc pas une grosse perte. Ensuite, tu as failli tuer Sam mais tu l'as guéri en devenant fou toi-même. Bobby est mort mais c'est le destin d'un chasseur. Je l'adorais, il était comme un père pour Sam et moi mais on savait qu'un jour ça arriverait. Et je t'ai pardonné. On a tous fait des conneries à un moment ou à un autre » dit Dean en s'approchant de l'ange pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

« Dean, je revois toute la souffrance que j'ai causé et cette culpabilité me ronge. Je suis resté car je voulais me suicider mais impossible car quelqu'un m'a sauvé » avoua Castiel.

Dean, dont le cœur se brisa en entendant que son ange voulait mourir empoigna violemment le col de sa chemise pour le redresser, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Enfoiré d'emplumé ! Ne redis plus jamais que tu veux crever, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de même y penser. Tu fais partie de la famille et vu qu'il ne me reste plus que Sam et toi, j'ai pas envie de vous perdre capiche ? hurla Dean essayant de s'empêcher de le frapper pour le raisonner.

« Mais Dean, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Tu serais enfin débarrassé de moi et toutes les erreurs que j'ai commise » répondit Castiel.

Une colère noire transforma le visage de Dean et il hurla en martelant le torse de Castiel avec son poing.

« Putain, t'es pas un emplumé pour rien toi ! T'as encore pas compris que si je t'ai cherché pendant un an dans ce putain de pièges à monstres alors que j'aurais pu me tirer depuis un bail, c'est parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Cass, je t'aime bordel ! »

Castiel, abasourdi par les aveux de son protégé finit par dire :

« Tu … tu m'aimes ? »

Le chasseur poussa un soupir résigné quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

L'ange saisit le menton de l'humain entre ses doigts, le regardant dans les yeux et y vit de la peine mais surtout de l'amour.

Il s'approcha de Dean et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux qui voulait dire « pardonne-moi Dean ». Le chasseur lui répondit en mettant sa main autour du cou.

Au début, le baiser fut chaste, lèvres contre lèvres. Mais il devint intense quand Castiel entrouvrit les siennes et que Dean glissa sa langue pour aller caresser sa jumelle. Elles dansèrent un ballet de plus en rapide qui les laissa essoufflés. Le chasseur rompit le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. L'ange posa sa bouche dans son cou et y déposa des petits baisers qui le firent frissonner. Dans le creux de son oreille, il lui murmura « je t'aime aussi Dean ».

A ces mots, Dean saisit la tête de son ange et l'embrassa de nouveau. Leurs corps commençaient à s'échauffer. Le chasseur défit les boutons de la chemise de Castiel, la faisant glisser le long de ses bras, enlevant en même temps, le trench et la veste. Ce dernier souleva le tee-shirt de Dean et lui ôta.

Leurs pantalons ne mirent pas longtemps à suivre le même chemin. Vêtus seulement de leurs boxers, ils pouvaient voir l'effet qu'ils se faisaient l'un à l'autre. Tous les deux étaient vraiment très excités.

Le chasseur les fit basculer sur le lit de Sam. Peau contre peau, ils vibraient. Il caressa le torse de son ange avec le bout des doigts, descendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il y mit ses pouces pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Castiel leva le bassin pour l'aider. Il enleva le sien en même temps, libérant son membre douloureux. Il constat que son futur amant était dans le même état que lui. Se rallongeant sur lui, il retourna l'embrasser intensément.

« Wooooow ! Putain les mecs, pas sur mon plumard ! » cria Sam en entrant dans la chambre.

« Dégage Sam ! » hurla Dean très énervé d'avoir été interrompu par son idiot de frère.

Il entendit claquer la porte.

Il se releva cherchant son caleçon. Castiel, toujours allongé lui demanda :

« Dean, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? J'aimais bien moi »

«Cass, je suis désolé, je dois aller parler avec Sam mais quand je reviens, je te promets qu'on reprendra là où on s'était arrêté. Tu ne te sauves pas d'accord ? » répondit Dean en s'habillant.

« D'accord Dean, je t'attends » promit l'ange en soupirant.

Dean déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et sortit.

Il vit Sam appuyé contre le capot de l'impala. Il s'approcha, le rouge aux joues.

« Ben je vois que tu as fini par lui avouer tes sentiments Dean. J'aurais aimé ne pas assister à ça. Pas super de voir son frère à poil en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un ange ! Il va me falloir une sacrée cuite pour tenter d'oublier ce que j'ai vu » dit Sam agacé même si au fond de lui, il était vraiment heureux pour son frère.

Dean se gratta la tête et répondit :

« Euh … ben ouais, t'avais raison. La vie est courte surtout pour nous alors pourquoi attendre surtout si le sentiment est partagé. Et on ne s'envoyait pas en l'air, tu nous as un peu coupé. Pour la cuite, je suis ton homme mais pas avant deux ou trois heures, j'ai quelque chose à terminer avant ».

Il partit rejoindre son amant en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère qui lui répondit par un grognement inaudible.

Dean regarda une dernière fois son frère et referma doucement la porte derrière lui …

Héhéhé … Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ne regardent que notre chasseur et son amour d'ange même si vous en avez eu un petit aperçu avant que Sam débarque. Si vous souhaitez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, allez le voir.

Laissons-leur un peu d'intimité car ils ne se sont pas vus pendant des mois.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire destiel, le couple le plus beau et super chaud … (j'en ai quelques unes en cours d'écriture, surtout des défis de Destiel Addict que j'adore 3**


End file.
